1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to seat back recliner mechanisms. More specifically, the present invention discloses a recliner clutch mechanism having a seat bottom and an upwardly directed seat back and incorporating therebetween a non-rotating and bi-directionally actuating lock plate established between a first lock actuation plate and a second release actuation plate and which is selectively actuated by a handle to seat and unseat relative to the seat back relative to the seat bottom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is well documented with examples of seat recliner mechanisms, the objective in most instances being to provide a heavy duty and durable clutch mechanism resistant to the forces generated by most vehicle impact collisions. Application No. US/2002/0041120 A1, published to Glaspie et al., discloses a cone recliner/clutch mechanism (provided on either or both sides of a vehicle seat frame) in which a cylindrical element is attached to a back portion and a conically shaped element attached to a seat portion. The cylindrical element includes a conically tapered inner surface defined within a central opening, whereas the conically shaped element has an outer surface receivable within the central opening. The conically shaped element is movable between engaging and disengaging positions with relation to the tapered inner surface of the cylindrical element, by an actuating handle, and to permit adjustment of the seat back while performing adequately in a crash load condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,836, issued to Takagi, discloses a reclining device for a vehicle seat having a base arm and an upper arm rotatably connected via a shaft to the base arm, with an arcuate inwardly toothed portion formed in the upper arm. A lock gear member is rotatably supported of a pin fixed to the base arm and has an outwardly toothed portion meshed with the arcuate inwardly toothed portion of the upper arm. The lock gear member is operatively connected via a cam plate and interlocking elements to an operation lever. Motion of the lock gear member is thus confined to rotation about the pin and further such that the lock gear is moved via the cam plate and interlocking elements by handling the operation lever such that the outwardly toothed portion is brought into and out of meshing engagement with the inwardly toothed portion.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,390,557, issued to Asano, teaches a reclining mechanism for a vehicle seat composed of a first arm member for attachment to a frame structure of a seat cushion or a back rest of the vehicle seat, and a second arm member for attachment to a frame structure of the other of the back rest or seat cushion. In relevant part, the second arm member is further connected with the first arm member by means of a hinge pin for relative rotation about the hinge pin and includes a pair of diametrically opposed semi-circular ratchet portions concentric with the hinge pin. A pair of diametrically opposed semi-circular ratchet portions are arranged concentric with the hinge pin; a pair of diametrically opposed slide pawls further being slidably coupled with the first arm member in a radial direction with respect to the hinge pin and so as to be moved toward and away from the ratchet portions of the second arm member.
A cam element is further slidably coupled with the first arm member in a lateral direction perpendicular to the slide pawls and disposed between the slide pawls. The cam element is further operatively connected with the hinge pin to be moved by rotation of the hinge pin in the lateral direction for engaging the slide pawls with the ratchet portions of the second arm member and for disengaging the slide pawls from the ratchet portions of the second arm member. Whereby, the hinge pin is loaded by a torsion spring assembled thereon to bias the cam element in the lateral direction for maintaining the slide pawls in engagement with the ratchet portions of the second arm member.